Yume
by Mayu Miname
Summary: Solo queriamos protegerla de su destino pero al final todo fue en vano ya estaba escrito en ella y en su vida ya no hay vuelta atras solo en que sobreviva y lo cambie ...yume es el sueño de nosotras por su vida
1. Chapter 1

In to the night 

-Titititititit.-sonaba el despertador con mucha fuerza de sonido y tiritaba por todo el velador haciendo un ruido mas molesto intermitente, si no lo apagaba seguiría sonando penso ella en su cama tapada con su almohada fue cuando sintió que alguien venía, eran pasos de un ogro que caminaban – No puede ser ella esta aquí- dijo asustada pero paso de largo – í que era ella pero fue solo mi imaginación – dijo aliviada y cerrando sus parpados con mucha calma,pero fue cuando la puerta fue destruida en miles de pesados por un enorme martillo de color despampanante que lo sostenía una colorina con cara de no haber dormido hace días con venitas en su frente y su pijama rojo con polera de tirantes y un short rojo , su pelo todo desordenado.

.

-Apaga esa maldita cosa de una vez –dijo enojada y destrozando el despertador con su martillo otra vez.

- Yotsuba!! Es la decima vez que me rompes el despertador y 501 veces que me rompes la puerta , no puedes tocar la puerta como gente normal- dijo enojada la chica.

- Callate –dijo la ella con su maso y pegando le en la cabeza , dejando un chichón a la castaña cayendo de su cama y pegando se en su cabeza dejando doble chichón.

- YOTSUBA Ö_Ö – grito la chica tirando se encima de ella y haciendo una pelea de humo.

Una chica de pelo gris pasaba por ahí se encontro a las 2 niñas que se estaban peleando esta agarro a Yotsuba de su mejilla.

-Otra vez molestando a Miyu-dijo ella en tono de enojo

- Deja me –dijo la chica que quería seguir peleando , para este departamento era normal que ella se pelearan por la mañana pero, gastaban mucho comprando puerta , porque cuando YOTSUBA estaba enojada siempre se desquitaba con la puerta de la castaña.

- Hey otra vez te quedaste viendo esa película Batman –dijo la chica

- Es que no puedo contenerme el Wasón la lleva con su tipica forma de matar – dijo la ella con brillos en sus ojos y con baba en su boca y tomando la cara de Miyu y sosteniendo la con fuerza – Look me . Why so seriuos?- dijo ella y agarrando un plumón dibujando le una sonrisa a la chica.

- por que a mi – grito Miyu quien fue rayada su cara .

- Ustdes nunca cambiara aunque son las mejores amigas siempre es lo mismo en las mañana no podremos tener una mañana con que Tu!! Yotsuba no te desveles , todavía no puedo creer que seas la mejor en clases si solo bajeas .-dijo la chica

-Yo soy un genio no comprendido , bueno mi querida Miyu yo me voy adios a dormir un rato mas – dijo sonriente y saliendo de su pieza dejando a las chicas .

- Uy.,siempre dejando sucio- dijo recogiendo los pedazos de madera y botando las , Miyu se quedo observando el cielo por un momento y abrio su ventana para ventilar la pieza , ordeno el desorden y su cama , bajo las escaleras y tomo desayuno un jugo de piña con unas tostadas solas ,subio para bañarse , cuando salio recién Yotsuba se estaba levantando

- Vas a llegar tarde –dijo secando se el pelo con la toalla y peinando se en su cabellos en dos colas .

- Hay que hermosa te ves Miyuki-chan – dijo una pelirroja que ya estaba lista que le saco una foto .

- Ohayo Megu-chan –dijeron ambas .

- Vamos llegaremos tarde, Yotsuba apurate o llegaras de nuevo tarde .-dijo tomando su mochila y viendo si estaba todo ya comprobado todo salio la chica cerrando la puerta .

- Espera MEGU-grtio corriendo detrás de ella – Yotsuba apurate – agarrando la de la mano y saliendo corriendo.

- Tranquila no corras que me llevas a mi mas encima no estamos muy tarde – dijo la chica bostezando y corriendo al lado de ella .

- Eso no importa hay que llegar.

- ¿Habra algun motivo por tanto apuros.

¿Motivo? No para nada –ruborizada , no era muy buena mintiendo

A mi no me engañas estas tan emocionada por que esta encargada del aseo con Asakura o me equivoco- rio picara al ver el rostro de su amiga.

- Etto..pues n//n- jugando entre sus dedos por los nervios que tenían

- Como te pille eres muy obvio de adivinar tu rostro te delata - dijo ella sonriendo picara .

- Deja de decir eso –grito ruborizada y enojada no le gustaba que la molestara con eso en verdad estaba enamorada de el ,pero el nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos fue cuando la chica al estar sumisa en su pensamiento no vio el poste que estaba delante de ella que choco pegando se en su cabeza y quedando un poco atontada por el golpe y mareada.

- Siempre cuando piensas en el chocas o te caes con algo-dijo ayudando la a pararse.

- Ay..gomen.-dijo ella apenada .-Otra vez debes llevarme .

- No importa , para eso son las amigas para ayudar a la otra .

-Yotsuba no vayas muy rapido que estoy mareada – dijo mareada le daba vuelta la cabeza por el golpe , mas encima alumnos de su colegio pasaban al lado de ella sin percatar se de su existencia de la castaña, muchos chicos saludaban a Yotsuba quien era la mas popular de todas las chicas en toda la ciudad , después seguía Naomi –chan y por tercer lugar Megu-chan.

- Miyu ¿estas bien?- pregunto una voz familiar al observar de quien era Megumi apareció al frente de ella preocupada – Estas muy blanca.-dijo preocupada

-Se pego contra un poste , otra vez pero este fue muy fuerte la dejo muy mareada .

-Gomen chicas.

- Vuelves a disculparte y te rayo la cara con una sonrisa –dijo advirtiendo le con el plumón en la mano

-Bueno Yotsu-chan-dijo sin energías justo cuando estaban llegando a la entrada estaba Manta Oyamada que era el genio de nuestra clase junto a Yotsuba , esperaba como es habitual a su amigo Yoh Asakura ellos siempre estaban juntos ,pude ver como se me acerco y me pregunto como estaba .

- ¿Yumeyiya –san te encuentras bien?- me pregunto yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa para que no preocupara fue cuando en ese momento sentí un palpito de mi corazón muy fuerte que llego hasta a doler fue uno por unos 10 segundos después fue aumentando cada 10 segundos mas era doloroso se escuchaba alguien quien me estaba llamando, pude ver por uno segundos una tumba.

-Miyu responde.-escuche a amigas que me estaban moviendo fue cuando mis piernas no duraron por unos segundos pero sentí como unos brazos fuerte pero calidos me sostenían con mucha calidez abro mis ojos y veo unos ojos negros serenos que observaban los míos sin perder , un melena café oscuro y su camisa estaba abierta sentía su piel ,observe quien era sus audífonos naranjos me dieron la respuesta me sobresalte .

- Asakura-san-dijo impresionada y moviendo me por lo nerviosa.- Estoy bien déjame aquí puedo ir sola a la enfermería-dije nerviosa y roja como tomate el no soltó estaba determinado a llevarme a la enfermería.

-Tus amigas me pidieron que te llevara a ella y te dejara ahí –dijo sonriendo me calidamente escondí mi mirada en mi cabello y ruborizada mi respiración agitada por estar en brazos de ,el era la primera vez pero, no quería que terminara pero por un segundo pude ver que algo nos acompañaba un hombre de cabello blanco pero joven tenía una yukata era un samurai. Me quede observando lo fue cuando.

- Sucede algo Yumeyiya –chan –dijo mirando me. Solo moví mi cabeza como negación para ocultar mi rubor.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la enfermería, paso un largo rato no entrábamos algo sucedía por alguna razón no me quería dejar ahí pude percibir en sus ojos fue cuando su ojos se calmaron y sonrió abrió la puerta y no estaba la sensei que estaba encargada cerro la puerta y camino hacia una camilla y me recostó y me cubrió con la sabana y se sento al lado de la silla, que pasaba por que estaba ahi cuidando me estuvo mirando un rato la ventana y la cerro ,regreso donde estaba me observaba como si estuviera viendo algo importante algo, ocurría su mirada estaba muy atenta a todo el lugar,

Otro palpiteo de mi corazón muy fuerte me dolía mucho fue cuando unos segundos aparecio la imagen de un chico de cabellos largos que me estiraba su mano para tomarla , después aparecieron Naomi,Yotsuba y Megumi con distintos tipos de ropas eran vestidos corto de distintos colores , Morado,Rojo y Azul que sucedía , fue cuando la imagen se hizo claro y vi como Yoh em sujetaba de los hombros y me movía llamando me

-Yumeyiya ., Miyu –repetitivamente cuando se hizo mas clara la imagen se tranquilizo y me sonrió.

Cuando todo se tranquilizo sentí como mis parpados se cerraban y de ahí no recuerdo mas solo la sonrisa calida de el.

Que extraño ..penso Yotsuba quien observaba como los chicos mas grandes hacían educación la primera vez que Miyu tiene esa expresión en la cara , pero lo que si me gusto que lo llevara Asakura a la enfermería como una princesa Megu y Yo sacamos fotos y se la enviamos a Nao-chan ella se puso contenta , después la molestaremos por eso debe estar en el cielo, observo de un lado y hay varios chicos mirando me jejeje eso es obvio pero tiro mi mirada al fondo y veo que me observa alguien muy interesante con sus ojos dorados y su peinado muy puntiagudo con que Len Tao me esta observando esto no ve mucho pero interesante, noto que al percatar se que lo observaba dejo de mirarme y se volvió a su libro.

Jejejeje.-reí despacio para que nadie me escuchara fue cuando entro el rey de España se sento en su puesto y se puso a escuchar música parecía algo preocupada habrá pasado algo con Miyu , cuando tocaron para el recreo me acerque a el – Hey sucedió algo con Miyu- le pregunte seria

-No nada en absoluto esta descansando –dijo el sin mirarme algo sucedía lo agarre de su camisa .Y lo solte enojada salí de la clase y me fui caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de enfermería encontre a la sensei que estaba sentada en un silla se dio vuelta y me saludo.

Muy buenos días Natsume te sucede algo.-me pregunto

No solo estoy buscando a mi amiga Miyu Yumeyiya ¿Esta por aquí?-pregunte

No cuando yo llegue no estaba ,parece que se había ido antes de que sonara el timbre .-dijo ella eso me asusto di las gracias y salí a buscarla por todos lados preguntando fue cuando observo de las escaleras que viene cayendo un petalo de cerezos , lo tome era muy extraño que eso estuviera aquí subí y me encontraba con cada vez mas hasta que llegue a la azotea abrí la puerta y estaba ahí ella observando los arboles de cerezos que habían en nuestra escuela los observaban detenidamente no se percato de que estaba ahí me acerque a ella para asustarla con mucho cuidado ya estaba cerca de ella y mis manos agarraron su estomago y esta salto y grito – aaaaaah!!! Yotsuba ¡!!-grito ella asustada ,solo me reí por su expresión en su cara era muy graciosa cuando se asustaba tan facil.

Jejejeje debiste ver tu cara – me reía de ella , solo inflo sus cachetes y yo se los aplaste para que soltara el aire .

Uyy-

Oye dime lo difrutaste al estar a solas con el

Que dices .-ruborizada

Ah..no me engañes tenía la cara muy contenta cuando estabas con el mas encima te sacamos muchas fotos – mostrando su celular con imágenes

Pasame eso.

No lo haré

YOTSUBA TTOTT-dijo en chibis

Nuuuuuh!!-dijo saliendo corriendo de la azotea y bajando la escalera rápido para que no la alcanzara pero justo se detuvo en seco estaba la pelirroja , esperando la a la entrada con cara seria como lo que había sucedido era producido por alguien.

Yotsuba tenemos que hablar –dijo seria

Bueno te sigo pero espera , hey Miyu debes irte sola para el departamento tengo cosas que hacer con Megu-chan.

Pero …bueno para la proxima- dijo sonriendo.

Lo que había sucedido hoy lo de Miyu me dejo preocupada, pero debo hablar serio con Yotsuba ,alguien va detrás de ella lo pude percibir un poder horrible y peligroso que observaba como se la llevaba Asakura, era un shaman Ichigo y yo estamos muy preocupadas por lo que sucedió al igual que Yotsuba y Maya. Me fui directo a su sala y me quede esperando la ahí al terminar las clases nos fuimos a la cancha donde estaba los árboles de cerezos.

-Bien…Debes saber por que te pide que nos juntáramos- dije

-Si..lo que sucedió hoy no es una coincidencia que ese poder apareciera , lo que también me preocupa que también va alguien detrás de Nao-chan- dijo la chica de cabellos naranjos apoyando se en un árbol .

- Si Megumi y yo lo percibimos algo va suceder .No se si hoy o mañana pero hay que estar pendiente de ellas –dijo el espíritu acompañante de la pelirroja era mujer con el cabello negro y sus ojos de color azules su traje era un vestido corto al estilo japonés con el pelo suelto.

-Si pero debemos ir a ver alguien – dijo ella sacando de su bolsillo su celular y marcando un numero.

-Alo soy,yo ya sabes lo que viene por eso debes actuar rapido ya se ha dado la primera señal de ella y de la otra no ha habido pero va suceder por eso te pido que estes muy pendiente de mi llamada .- dijo seria y cortando el teléfono y guardando lo y cerrando sus ojos. Fue cuando sintio que alguien las observaban ambas se dieron vuelta y se vieron sus caras .

- Ustedes tambien son Shamanes.-pregunto el chico de ojos dorados que miraba a ellas con caras de pocos amigos.

- ¿A1gún problema?-dijo la colorina desafiante

–dijo un chico que apareció detrás de el con cabello parado en forma de puerco espín de color azul y sus ojos iguales que su cabello

- Tu!!-dijo apuntando lo con el dedo la pelirroja

-Nos volvemos a ver Megukimi- dijo en tono picaro

- Me perdi de algo.

- Nada en absoluto ,solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente – ruborizada con unas venitas en su puño.

-Todavias sigues enojada por haber visto tu ropa interior ,fue un accidentes

Jajajajajajaja –exploto de risa Yotsuba que cayo al suelo golpeando el piso por la risa.

Callate-dijo enojada y roja de la vergüenza

Ya había sonado la campana de termino de clase por el día , arreglo sus cosas con mucho cuidado , guardo los cuadernos por la tarea que le habían mandado para mañana, ya estaba todo listo para salio de su clase sin preocupación solo con una pequeña angustia , cuando ya había salido de la puerta que daba a la calle de su colegio o instituto tomo la derecha , su departamento estaba a la izquierda por que había tomado este extraño camino , sintio de nuevo ese palpiteo pero ahora era extraño podía ver gente que nadie podía ver fantasma , por que ahora los veías no se asusto pero se sorprendió, cada pisada que daba veía a muchos de ellos hasta llegar a un camino de tierra camino hasta llegar a una pensión la chica sentía ahí mas fuerte el palpitó cada vez debía estar atrás, estaba abierta la puerta se adentro de ella camino por el jardín escucho alguien que la llamaba tuvo que subir a un arbol de cerezos para poder pasar la reja pero justo en ese momento.

¿Yumeyiya que haces aquí?- escucho una voz familiar la chica se dio vuelta y encontro Asakura que la observaba detenidamente sus mejillas se encedieron bajo la mirada y en su mente ¡Que vergüenza! , la chica no lo miro

.Pues hace unos días se perdió algo muy cerca de aquí y muy importante para mi entonces, decidí buscarlo y me di cuenta que estaba detrás de esta pared – sin mirarlo por que si lo miraba se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo y no quería que eso pasara, salto asujentando se en una rama y tratando con un pie tratando de tocar la pared para no caerse le costo sus manos se rebalaban sintio los pasos de el que se acercaban .- No mires abajo o si no te caeras-dijo en tono de orden para si misma- A la una …a las dos…y tres – balanceando se en la rama y saltando y como la altura era un poco alta cayo encima de un arbusto que amortiguo su caída esto provoco que su falda se rasgara .

Genial, lo que me faltaba , no puede ser peor.

No iré contigo- escucho una voz muy adentro de unos matorrales parecía como si estuviera siendo obligada.

Miyu se levanto del arbusto y se adentro en los matorrales como habían muchas ramas unas rasguñaron su pierna y le hicieron unos rasguño en sus brazos y manos cuando creyo que era el final de eso ,no se dio cuenta que empezaba un pequeño barranco que hizo que la chica rodara por el .

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-grito fuerte que la llego escuchar el muchacho que se sobre salto y miro la reja .

Estara bien ella –preocupado por la castaña que llego a su casa y salto la reja era muy extraño todo mas encima justo cuando se desmayo pudo percibir que la precencia de ese ser quería corromper con su dulce energía .

-Itay…eso dolio-dijo quejando se y levantando se ,limpiando un poco su uniforme que estaba sucio , observo el lugar era el mismo lugar la tumba de la visión que tuvo en la mañana era esa ,se acerco con mucho cuidado tenía unas enredaderas que no dejaban ver el nombre la chica con sus manos removio para leer bien el nombre .

- Himeko Kirosaki –dijo en tono de pena, fue en el momento de pronunciar su nombre salio una joven de cabellos de oro , tenía un yukata roja y sus ojos eran celeste como el cielo observaba a a castaña como si hubiera esperado a ella por todos estos años .

Me puedes decir algo-dijo seria la pelirroja

Si dijo el –el chico de pelo azul que observaba muy atentamente a la Megu

¿Quieren pelear? Para sacarnos información-dijo

Pues no sería bueno porque se puede pedir a las buenas –dijo

Yo no les daré nada –dijo Yotsuba quien hizo su posesión de objetos con una katana ,viendo se su poder rojo

Pues si eso quieres –dijo el chico de ojos amarillos haciendo su posesión de objetos de su espiritu con la cuchilla que se armo en 2 segundos

Todavía no puedo creer que las cosas que llevas enano sea tan grande-dijo sorprendido de su arma

Cállate Horohoto ¡!!- grito enojado el chico

Ataque Amemizu-dijo la pelirroja haciendo un ataque de agua dejando los cortes en su rostros , este no mojaba solo cortaba en rebanadas a su oponente.

CON QUE TU TAMBIEN UTILIZAS EL AGUA –dijo Horo Horo sonriendo picara la pelirroja se dio cuenta la había distraído para poder congelarle ambas piernas

Mierda –dijo ella enojada y preocupada

Megumi-grito la chica cortando con su espada los hielos de sus piernas, observo detenidamente

Cuanto tiempo duraras antes que pase la colorina

Pues 30 minutos si no hago la posesión de objetos , si la hago son 12 min el minimo y el maximo son unos 3 minutos –dijo

Mierda mejor nos tenemos que ir para que no vuelva a suceder eso.-dijo ella tomando a su amiga en hombros.

Nos vemos para otra pelearemos .-dijo Yotsuba que dejo al ojos dorados enojado y la ataco cuando ella salto a un rama esta fue cortada y cayo al suelo pegando se en su parte posterior,

Maldito óOó –grito enojada concentrado una enorme cantidad de energía tan fuerte que llegaba asustar estos retrocedieron parecía como ese sujeto , tomo su espada y con solo abanicarla destruyo todo el patio de su colegio y gimnacion que gracias a Dios no había nada personas , dejando un enorme humo esto le permitio a las chicas escaparan lo mas rapidos para secarle las piernas a Megumi antes que pasara la cosa que nadie puede ver ,

Últimamente pesas mucho- dijo Yotsuba un poco cansada.

¡Cállate , no peso tanto! – dijo agarrando la mejilla de su cara

Bueno ..pero no hagas eso que duele Itay –dijo chillando mientras corría ,y esquivaba a toda la gente .

Espero que lleguemos a tiempo –dijo preocupada.

TENGO UNA IDEA-dijo la pelirroja contenta mostrando con su dedo el rió.

Bueno pero debes un buen secado de uniforme –dijo enojada ., Le sonrio y se dirigieron hacia el rio ahí la pelirroja se paro y se empezo a meter al agua fue cuando ya su cuerpo estaba mojada hasta la cintura se sumergio con ella ahí sus piernas se transformaron en aletas , Megumi era una sirena su ropa cambio a los tipicos trajes de sirenas y tomando mucho velocidad se sumergio hasta llegar al frente de su departamento ahí al ascender al agua las 2 se miraron y observaron se había alguien Yotsuba salio primero y ayudo a Megumi , se saco su blusa quedando se en sostenes y cubrio las aletas de la chica y la llevo en brazos se fue corriendo para que nadie la viera subieron el ascensor hasta llegar al 5 piso ahí abrireron la puerta con mucho cuidado para que nadie escuchara , la fue a dejar a su pieza y cerro la puerta , después cansada se fue recostar por lo que había sucedido , había sido un día muy agotador para ambas penso ya sumergida en su almohada y cerrando sus parpados sumergiendo se en un sueños

- O_o-quedo sorpendida la castaña al observar a tan linda mujer cuando de un segundo sus se volvio chiquita y sonreía de forma chibis.

-Mucho gusto!! Ama –grito euforica tirando se encima de la chica

- AMA! Que locuras esatas diciendo- dijo sacando le de encima …era un fantasma como podía empujarla.- ¿Cuál es su nombre ama?- sonriendo

No me digas ama me siento extraña ¬¬ mi nombre es Yumeyiya Miyu- dijo ella

Ama Miyuki –dijo eufórica y empezando a rodar encima de ella .- Que lindo cabellos tiene , tu cintura es muy linda , tus piernas sosn muy lindas , tu cara es muy tierna, tus pechos son pequeños son un poco chicos pero están bien –dijo pero cuando escucho pechos la agarro con una mano y le jalo uno de sus cachetes fantasmales tirando le

Que dijiste –dijo enojada – Yo no soy tu ama te has equivocado de persona, yo no soy buena en eso.

Pero yo quiero que seas mi tu Ama Miyuki ¡!!- alego en forma chibis chiquitita.

Debes estar equivocada-dijo

Pero, yo se que es usted.

Vaya , parece que volviste a salir – dijo una voz muy chillona saltando de una altura muy grande cayo enfrente de la chica que la quedo mirando y tu quien eres .

Tu de nuevo no iré contigo ella es mi Shaman –dijo Himeko .

¿Shaman? –preguntando que era esa palabra

Jajahjajajaa esta chica , no juegues conmigo , te llevare a mi señor que necesita tu alma para utilizarla para su plan- dijo la joven que tenía su cabello azul como el mar del océano sus ojos eran de color café y usaba un traje de una muñeca . La chica no entendía nada, Shaman …y porque querra a Himeko esta mujer …mi cuerpo esta paralizado nunca he sido buena para la pelea siempre me protege Megumi, Yotsuba o Naomi, nunca he podido lidiar yo sola ,pero siento algo extraño

No te la llevaras – dijo Miyu tomando mucho valor y apretando sus puños – Ella no quiere ir contigo!!!.

Ama Miyuki-dijo

Jah que era uns simple humana como tu-dijo burlona mente .

La protegeré con mi cuerpo para que ella no vaya contigo- dijo desafiante

Veamos que tiene de incesante, Tsubaki –dijo apareciedo detrás de ella un hombre con cara de doctor .

Posesión de objetos a la bazuca –dijo uniendo el alma de su espíritu a la bazuca formando se una enorme – Veamos cuanto puedes durar , primer disparo.-grito apuntando y disparando ,la chica tomo el alma de Himeko y esquivando el ataque que hizo una gran explosión saliendo volando la chica y rodano en el suelo y pegando se en sus piernas.

Segundo disparo-dijo apuntando de nuevo.

Mierda –dijo ella parando se con mucha fuerza y saltando de nuevo y volviendo a pegarse pera esta vez en el estomago provocando que escupiera un poco de sangre .

Ama Miyuki –dijo preocupada su espiritu – Dejeme no se siga sacrificando por mi –llorando

Yo te protegere por que nadie puede obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere .-dijo adolorida .

Oo..pareces que estas en tus ultimas el tercer disparo es el final muere –dijo apuntando y disparando la chica agarro a Himeko y la cubrio con sus manos y fue cuando solo en sus pensamientos se le vino solo una palabra .

Taskete Yoh-dijo ella en un grito , cuando escucho – Cuchilla de Judas – se vio un enorme luz mucho humo , y una explosión de por medio ya desvaneciendo se el humo lo vio a Asakura –san que tenía un sable era grande la espada y tenía lo mismo que la otra chica un posesión de objetos.

Te encuentras bien Yumeyiya- dijo dando se vuelta y se agacho a la misma altura para ver como estaba .

Estoy bien …-dijo ruborizada , pero fue cuando la chica empujo al joven que iba directo un disparo hacia el la chica se cubrio su cabeza haciendo una explosión cerca de ella cortando algunas ramas de que cayeron encima de la chica pegando le en la cabeza.

Yumeyiya – dijo el chico preocupado.

Estoy bien ..-dijo ella saliendo de todas y teniendo una en la mano.

Ama Miyuki yo le dare mis poderes unámonos para darle una paliza a esa mujer por haber la, echo esto – dijo enojada Himeko.

Bueno –dijo cerrando sus ojos y abriendo le parando se con muy pocas fuerzas - Himeko concede tu alma – dijo alzando su mano al cielo y el alma de himeko como una rabaja volviendo una pequeña pelota con cola rosada .

No lo hagas Yumeyiya tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo debes practicar para eso – dijo Yoh quien observo.

Fución de almas – dijo ella poniendo bajando su mano hasta su pecho y metiendo el alma de Himeko en su cuerpo tomo el palo que estaba ahí con un solo segundo paso al lado de ella y destruyo su bazuca se había, movido tan rapidó que solo Amidamaru se dio cuenta – Ataque especial Hanami .-dijo bajando el palo y destruyendo se el arma y saliendo volando la chica que maldijo a Miyu con palabrotas y enojada por destruir su arma .

Miyu cayo de piernas y Himeko salio de su cuerpo – Ama Miyuki es muy buena ,muchas gracias por pelear al lado mio- dijo dando le un tierno beso en la mejilla.

No hay de que ahora vamonos ella tratando de pararse .

O sea me acepta como su espiritu acompañante – dijo feliz .

No se pero digamos que tal vez- dijo sonriendo calidamente .

-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado Asakura –san-dijo tratando de pararse se dio cuenta que sus piernas no respondía y mas encima Asakura la observando mucho.

Ama Miyuki –chan parece que no puedes moverse por haber hecho la union de alma –dijo en voz alta .

No yo estoy bien, o_o no necesito ayuda solo estoy observando el cielo que esta muy bello –dijo para que no se diera cuenta que no podía moverse de verdad estaba muy lindo el cielo las estrellas fue cuando bajo la mirada se encontro con la cara de Yoh muy cerca podía sentir su respirar tan cerca .- o///O etto – dijo ruborizada y roja como tomate .

Ven yo te llevo para tu casa -dijo sonriendo calidamente .

Uuf ya se ha hecho muy tarde las chicas me mataran si no llego rápido –dijo corriendo Naomi que se le había hecho tarde había ido a buscar a Miyako su espiritu acompañante que de color morada fue cuando aparecio al frente de ella..

Se sobre salto al verlo no lo podía creer, retrocedio unos pasos pero, por alguna razón no huyo , su espiritu le decía que huyera pero no le hizo caso en nada.

¿Que quieres?- dijo

Pues que hagamos un trato-dijo

¿Un Trato? ¿Como cual?

Tu me ayudas , y yo te ayudo a encontrar a tu madre,

Mi madre, pero si ella esta muerta

No, esta viva y yo se donde esta –

Viva , enserio

Si pero, si la quieres ver debes ayudarme

Ayudarte ,-penso podría ver de nuevo a su madre estaba muy contenta por saber que estaba ella, viva

Si quiero que me traigas a algunas de tus amigas pero en especial a Miyu- dijo sonriedo

Para que las quieres , Miyu por que la quieres –dijo enojada

Pues quiero hablar con ellas.

Bueno te las traeré –dijo pero se acerco a el

Ya, es muy bueno hacer un traro contigo.

Si pero, tengo condiciones …pasame tu mano-dijo , el le entrego su mano y esta le hizo una herida con un cuchillo que portaba y pidió que su espiritu le echara una de sus lagrimas al caer en su brazo lo miro seria- Si llegas a mentir tus venas explotaran , y tus arterias se quemaran me entiendes.

Si,bueno espero que cumplas –dijo desvaneciendo se

¿Que acabo de hacer?- dijo derramando algunas lagrimas había vendido a sus amigas, la chica al llegar al departamento no miro a nadie a la cara se fue a su pieza sin decir ninguna palabra estaba muy triste para hablar con ellas las había vendido.

- Estoy bien no te preocupes Asakura-san- dijo tratando de alejarse de el para que no la llevara en brazos .

- Pero debo ayudarte utilizaste por primera vez la unión de alma con tu espiritu y eso te debe haber dejado desmayada –explico

- Desmayada o_o

Si pero parece que te afectaron a tus piernas por eso no las puedes mover por eso dejame ayudarte Yumeyiya –chan –dijo sonriendo , la chica sintio que era la primera vez que le ponía –chan después de su apellido.

Pues se me pasara descuida-dijo

.Pero ama Miyuki-chan no podrá mover hasta mañana, para que vuelva a moverse debe bañarse con agua caliente mas encima estas herida –dijo preocupada

.- ¿Herida?- asustado dijo acercando se más a ella revisando tenía un poco de sangre en su boca y una herida en su cabeza,

Pues son solo rasguño-dijo un sonriendo pero fue cuando el golpe que se había dado había sido un poco fuerte que volvió a escupir un poco de sangre encima de su mano – Cof,cof.-tosio la oculto su mano para que no la viera pero esta se la tomo y era sangre , la chica saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se limpio .

Jejejeje no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo , fue cuando el chico la miro seria a los ojos.

Te llevare igual –dijo el poniendo se delante de ella y esperando que ella se subiera – me quedare hasta que te subas –dijo sonriendo

Que insistente –dijo bajo- Bueno –dijo subiendo se en su espalda este se paro .- No soy muy pesada …verdad-dijo ruborizada

No eres muy ligera – dijo saltando hasta una rama alta – ¿Ves? Si fueras un poco pesada no pordría hacer esto tan fácil.

O_o –la chica sintio como si una piedra le caía ósea si pesara mas el no podría haber saltado tan alto

No lo tomes a mal pero eso fue algo un poco feo para mi ama Miyuki-chan –dijo enojada Himeko

Ahh?o_o no era mi intención ofenderte –dijo disculpando se.

No,no me ofendiste .-dijo ,la chica ruborizada y mirando con cara de asesina a Himeko – Te puedo preguntar algo

Si –dijo saltando entre las ramas .

Shamanes …hay buenos y malos verdad.

Pues si ,por que dices eso.

Tu eres un Shaman bueno , -dijo escondiendo en su espalda el chico pudo sentir el calido respirar de ella en su espalda hizo que le corriera un escalofrió en ella.

¿Porque dices eso?-

No se lo pude percibir de tu esencia que emanas o energía es muy calida comparada con esa chica ella la tenía muy friá como si ya hubiera cometido crímenes , pues eso lo que percibir al ver los –

Como percibir .

Gomen por decir esas cosas no era mi intención-dijo ruborizada.

No importa –dijo sonriendo.- Puedo decirte Miyu-chan

Ah?o_o- se sobresalto y se ruborizo hasta las orejas


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Untouched 

-Miyu…-dijo caminando entre la gente con ella encima, la chica se sobre salto y asintió – Una pregunta …¿yo te asusto?

-Eeeh!!!!! Asustarme no …eres el chico mas tierno y lindo de todo este planeta como podrías asustar si me gusta estar contigo-dijo sin pensar lo que decía cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo hasta sus zapatos su , corazón latía a mil por hora se le iba a salir por la vergüenza,

-Enserio –respondió tranquilo y aliviado – Que bueno yo creí que me tenías miedo pero por lo menos así puedo hablarte mas con confianza,

-Confianza.-esas palabras resonaron por un momento en su cabeza , confianza las únicas que les tenía esa confianza era a Megu, Naomi, Yotsuba y Shirley pero el le pide confianza con le costo confiar en ella solo esa palabra retumbo fue cuando de nuevo estaba en ese lugar , el mismo chico estirando le la mano a ella sonriendo picaramente y leyendo sus labios .- Te amo .-fue cuando se sobre salto al escuchar que Yoh la estaba llamando .

-Que sucede –le pregunto.

No puede creer pero hace unos segundos sentí una gran cantidad de poder que provenía de ella, era muy grande al igual cuando se desmayo emanaba este gran poder –Miyu –dije alzando un poco la voz esta volvio en si tenia los mismo ojos que en la enfermería rosados, no le quedaban mal …pero debia tratar de ayudarla a que explotara bien su poder espiritual

¨-¿Ama Miyuki se encuentra bien?- le pregunto su espíritu acompañante a la castaña

-si me encuentro bien parece que ahora puedo caminar mejor – dijo ella dejando que la bajara cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo los podia mover con facilidad parece que se había recuperado verdad . Se me dio la espalda .

-Asakura –san puedo preguntarte algo- dijo

-Si –dije sonriendo

-Ya que tu me vas a decir Miyu yo te puedo decir asakura-kun

Pude sentir como una enorme piedra me caia en mi cabeza, solo le cambio el san a kun ,,,parece que todavía no tiene confianza en mi me pongo un poco triste debia hacer que ella confiara en mi para poder ayudarla – Dime Yoh no Asakura-kun ya que somos camaradas.

-Camaradas ,.- dijo dando se vuelta pude ver su rostro iluminado sus ojos se reflejaban con las luces que estaban en la noche se podian reflejar las estrellas en el , sus mejillas estaban con rubor y su cabello que siempre estaban tomados en cola se movían con el viento no me había dado cuenta que Yumeyiya era muy bonita ,

Las plantas estaban recién floreciendo – Megu-chan debes esperar que habrán para poder sacarle el polen no puedes acelerar su renacer – dijo su madre que le tenia en brazos

Oca-san yo cuando sea grande podré hacer florecer todas estas flores para nuestro clan Sairen- dijo la pequeña niña esbozando una calida sonrisa a su madre.

Sumergida en sus sabanas soñaba con ese sueño era, susurraba siempre su nombre, pero este fue diferente todo el prado de flores se quemaba y su clan estaban todos muertos –Por que lo hiciste malditos Ainús- dijo la chica agarrando los cuerpos calcinados de su familia

-Eran ellos o nosotros –dijeron dando se vuelta las lagrimas eran enorme estaba lloviendo fue cuando, apareció un chico de cabellos de largos que sonreía picaramente y tenia un cuerpo familiar y pudo leer sus labios – Corromperé su esencia- teniendo a la joven que cuando pude ver mejor su cuerpo ,

- Megu-chan despierta –dijo una voz familiar cuando abrí mis ojos estaba Miyu preocupada cerca de mi cama cuando vio que me desperté se tranquilizo y sonrió

- Que sucedió –dijo estaba un poco mojada por el sudor frió del sueño esto hizo que, Miyu fuera a buscar corriendo un pijama nuevo lo trajo y lo puso hizo que me saliera de la cama y saco las sabanas y puso una limpia , ella se preocupaba mucho por nosotras cuatro fue cuando se vino un detalle por que estaba todavía con el uniforme del colegio mas encima parecía sucio y roto. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta se sobre salto me hizo que me metiera en la cama me tapo y salio de la pieza , junto la puerta para que llegara un poco de luz .

-Que duermas bien

En otra pieza un poco llena de peluche estaba sumergida entre sabanas y almohadas la peli naranja se daba vuelta para un lado recordando en sus sueños su infancia.

-Niña aléjate – dijo su madre agarrando le del pelo y pegando le contra el suelo,

-Pero oca-san solo vine a mostrarte la excelente nota que me saque en matemáticas – dijo un poco herida

-Que te apuesto que le copiaste a alguien maldita hija- dijo su madre volviendo a pegar le en la cara

La niña recogió su prueba que había sido arrugada , otra vez su mama le pego, aunque sabía que la amaba pero la odiaba esta la apreto contra su pecho y de sus ojos cayeron unas lagrimas , fue cuando llego ese señor que cambio a su madre totalmente.

-Yotsuba –chan quieres que tu papa te haga cariños – dijo el hombre atrayendo con el brazo a la niña de 8 años a su cuerpo.

-Has que tu papa se sienta bien – dijo , la chica lo empujo y se revelo no lo permitiría

- No, mas nunca remplazara a mi padre sucio hombre ,yo no le dare lo mas preciado –dijo acumulando una gran energía espiritual y enojada su cabello se elevo y lo quemo su cara , ella huyo de su casa con su mesada que era bastante en la calle llovía ,fuerte fue cuando pensó que iba a morir vio un angel.

'- Hey te encuentras bien –dijo una niña con pelo castaño que tenía hasta los hombros , esta la observo y la a esta niña nego su ayuda.

-No necesito tu ayuda –dijo enojada

-Si la necesitas vamos te llevare con ONE-sama Shirley – dijo tirando la a su cuero y llevando la como una princesa,

-He dicho que me sueltes niña eres sorda-dijo pegando le , la chica no la soltaba cuando llegaron al departamento entro con ella y se dirigio a la cocina donde encontro a una adolescente con el pelo largo que estaba preparando un pollo asado,el olor era muy rico,

-Oo..Miyu ¿quien es tu nueva amiga?-dijo poniendo se a su altura cuando vio que estaba toda mojada y rota su ropa .-ven te pasaré ropa limpia y Miyu date una ducha con ella

-Hai-dijo la castaña llevando la al baño –Bien te vas bañar conmigo –dijo sacando se la ropa y metiendo se estaba llenas de espumas, Yotsuba se quedo observando como se bañaba el agua parecía rica .-No te bañas hay sufiente espacio para las 2 y hacer guerra vamos metete –dijo esbozando una sonrisa calida , esta se saco y se metio todavía tenía esos recuerdos .

-Sabes …te puedes quedar para siempre acá con Shirley-chan one-san nos cuidara a ambas hay suficiente espacio para las 3 y mas …mis padres estan viajando y siempre me envían cartas de cómo encuentro y yo se las respondo pero en mis cumpleaños nunca estan solo esa carta –dijo apenada

Yotsuba se quedo mirando la por un buen tiempo y penso esta es una familia que quiere que este en ella porque no total mi otra debo olvidarme de ella dijo derramando una lagrima ,cuando Miyu noto que estaba llorando la chica le tiro agua a la cara.

Las niñas nunca lloran-dijo

-Pues tu estabas llorando –dijo tirando le agua tambien

- Con que es guerra de agua –dijeron ambas tirando se agua …era un recuerdo que nunca se le olvidaba y lo soñaba .

Había llegado al departamento muy tarde a las 4 de mañana mas encima debía ir se temprano al instituto para que nadie se diera cuenta de Himeko ,la chica no pudo pegar ningún segundo el ojo para dormir , ya eran las 7 y se levanto con muy pocas ganas pero las saco por que Yoh quería hablar con ella de que sería, se cambio de uniforme que tenía por emergencia se lo puso , se cambio los calcentines , se mojo el pelo por que hacía calor llevo en su mochila , dos elásticos para amarrarse el pelo en 2 colas se labo su cara y su cuerpo tomo un desayuno , se lavo los dientes, decidio salir cerro la puerta con himeko al lado que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro .

-Himeko quedate quieta –dijo por que no la dejaba ver , fue cuando la chica deviso a lo lejos como una pequeña estaba cruzando con luz roja la calle y venía directo un camión la iba atropellar, agarro fuerte su mochila y corrio y se barrio contra el suelo agarrando a la pequeña rodando hasta llegar a la vereda ahí la reviso paraver si estaba herida o no.

-Que bueno que no te sucedió nada-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo rosado y le limpiaba la cara y las lagrimas.

- Hey, las niñas lindas no lloran siempre muestran una sonrisa nee-dijo

-Arigato one.-chan por salvarme –dijo ella

- Kumiko-grito una mujer que corría a ver a su hija que casi había sido atropellada .- Que bueno que no te paso nada –dijo llorando y abrazando la

-Que bueno que estés con tu mamá ahora me voy –dijo levantando se con mucho cuidado y caminando hacia el instituto fue cuando.

- Ama Miyuki-chan eso estuvo muy genial no me equivoque al escogerla como mi shaman mas encima tambien el joven Yoh vio su hazaña-dijo sonriendo al escuchar que Yiçoh la vio la chica se puso roja y se puso correr.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-Corriendo

-Ama Miyukli-chan espere –dijo yendo detrás de su ama ,que salio corriendo pero se resbalo con una hormiga cabezona que pasaba por ahí-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa-ghrito cuando ya estaba en el suelo abrió sus ojos y Yoh estaba en cuclillas al frente de ella observando la .

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto observando la fue cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia sus piernas la falda estaba un poco alta hasta sus glúteos pero usaba short , sus rodillas estaban sangrando.

-Jejejeje, muy buenos días -dijo en el suelo sonriendo

- Quedamos que nos diriamos nuestros nombre de pila o no Miyu-chan –dijo ayudando la pararla

-Si Yoh –dijo ella parando se ,cuando llegaron ya a clase era muy temprano y no había ni siquiera la mera existencia de humanos y espíritus ,pero fue cuando la chica recordó la tarea.

-AAAh hay tarea de lenguaje a primera hora es con nota coeficiente 2 –dijo asustada y empezando a hacerla fue cuando observo a Yoh que había cerrado la puerta de su clase se acerco a ella saco una silla y se puso a observarla.- No vas a hacer la tarea –pregunto ruborizada

- Tarea n_nU había-dijo rascando se la cabeza y recordando

La chica se cayo al estilo del anime aunque sea muy guapo es un poco flojo penso parando se – Si quieres te puedo ayudarla a hacerla- dijo nerviosa, el chico se acerco mucho a su rostro - Sabes expandes mucha energía espiritual es una gran cantidad –dijo serio

-Eso es malo.-dijo

-Pues si por que así te podrán encontrar mas rapido y eso es menos que quiero que suceda-dijo

-Pues como puedo controlar eso.-dijo ella inclinando se viendo les a sus ojos .

-Debes convertirte en un shaman-dijo

-MEGUMI!!!TE COMISTE MIS CHOCOLATES OTRA VEZ – grito Yotsuba desde la cocina justo cuando la pelirroja estaba saliendo del departamento, cerro la puerta y se fue caminando observando el cielo azul.

- Neee, Megu-chan la cantidad de energía espiritual que expulsaba Miyu era enorme-dijo Ichigo quien estaba en su hombro izquierdo.

. –Ahora que lo dices es cierto, pero te diste cuenta que en la mañana no estaba ,su pieza estaba ordenada , hasta el despertador estaba apagado-dijo recordando fue cuando sintió una extraña sensación.

Oo Kororo, no pudimos tomar un desayuno porque esa gruñona de Anna nos hizo hacerlo porque Yoh no se encontraba ni tampoco Admidamaru –dijo quejando de hambre fue cuanto sintió un dulce olor de comida este se acerco hasta la pelirroja y le iba a sacar el obtento que siempre le prepara Miyu los días martes

-Que estas haciendo-dijo enojada y pegando le con su mochila y este cayendo.

-Megu-chan ten mucho cuidado ,el es de ayer que nos atacaron-dijo Ichigo poniendo se a la defensiva ,con Megumi

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo solo tengo hambre-dijo sonriendo calidamente Horohoro, la chica miro nerviosa y saco un poco de su colación un pan de melón que le encantaba pero ya que este le miraba con cara de no haber comido en días lo partió en un trozo y se lo dio este la miro con cara tierna y se empezó a comer el trozo con mucho cuidado

-Muchas gracias Megu-chan –dijo

-Pues no debes agradecerme- dijo ella fue cuando sintió una precensia peligrosa pero mezclada con otra que se iba directo al instituto – No puede ser una bruja –dijo ella seria , en su mente "Que extraño las brujas odian a los shamanes o los seres que están relacionados con ellos " pero, fue cuando sintió otra energía era la de alguien y la otra tan inocente y calida- Miyu- dijo sobresaltando se y tirando al aire su mochila que fue agarrada por el chico saco de sus especie de estuche que tenía amarrado en sus piernas y sacando sus navajas y haciendo la posesión de objetos – Ichigo posesión a las sai set-dijo

-Hey espera –dijo Horohoro que hizo su posesión de objetos saliendo una tabla – Te llevo –dijo , la chica asintió y se subió esta se sujeto del chico en su estomago y partio …¬¬ neeee dejaron sus cosas se le van robar … el chico sintió el calido cuerpo de Megumi.

-Kami-sama arigato por hacerme tan feliz nunca mas dejare esta blusa –dijo casi llorando de felicidad

-Cuidado- grito Ichigo , justo ya a una cuadra estaba llenos de cadenas .

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-Hey –dijo Himeko que estaba aburrida- Ama Miyuki-chan

-¿Que sucede Himeko?- dejando de escribir la tarea

-Estoy aburrida-dijo

-Pues desabúrrete-dijo ella provocando que Himeko se congelara.

-Jejeje – río el chico observando como Miyu hacia la tarea es muy aplicada

-Yoh…ven hagamos la tarea-dijo decidida y sacando de su mochila su cuaderno que estaba recien nuevo- No me digas que este es tu cuaderno u_u o-O-dijo sorpendida

-Pues si n_nU –dijo sonriendo con típica sonrisa.

-Ya yo te enseñare –dijo acercando se a el explicando le ,pero este se puso a escuchar musica ,y solo la miraba es tan linda cuando decide hacer algo,fue cuando la chica lo miro un poco enojada y le bajo sus audífonos . –Pon me atención –dijo

-Ya explicaste sobre el racconto y el flash back o no , el racconto es un viaje al pasado muy largo y el flash back es un recuerdo muy corto o no-dijo la chica se sorpendio o_o

-Cierto-dijo casi sin palabras .

-Bien amo Yoh –dijo su espíritu que estaba orgulloso de su amo.

-Ve ama miyuki-chan que el joven Yoh le estaba poniendo atención –dijo en regaño .

-Ya entendí-

Fue justo en ese momento sintió un palpiteó muy fuerte , agarro su pecho por el dolor una nuevas imágenes se le vinieron, estaba en un lugar hecho en llamas y estaba un chico de cabellos largo con una capa blanca que se movía al compás de el fuego y le estiraba la mano y volvio en si la imagen se hacia visible el chico la sostenía de los hombros y la movía repitiendo mucho su nombre al igual que los espiritu.

-Eeeh-dijo despertando , el chico se calmo y la solto

-Ama miyuki ¿Se encuentra bien?-preocupada, fue cuando la chica observo la ventana y vio los ojos de Yoh atentos a todo y estaba muy serio fue cuando la ventana exploto e el chico se tiro con Miyu rodando para que no le llegara los vidrios que cayeron al suelo.

-Yoh me apretas –dijo ruborizada y sin repirar en verdad la estaba apretando un poco su estomago este se corrio para dejarla respirar pero –No dijo de eso Yoh mis manos y mis pie estan atados .-dijo la chica sintiendo como las cadenas la tiraban un fuerte fuerza provoco que la chica saliera de la ventana que había explotado y quedando colgada en medio del patio.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Zasami y soy una bruja –dijo bajando una chica de pelo morado con un uniforme de color rojo y sus ojos de color rojos ,tomo el rostro de la chica .

-Zasami deja eso –dijo un chico que estaba sentado en la baranda de una ventana –Tu eres la chica que le destruyo el arma a mi hermana .

-Tu hermana .-dijo Miyu tratando de zafarse de las cadenas pero la apretaban

-Hay que ternura tratando de zafarse –dijo agarrando le una de sus mejillas

-Itay ni siquiera dejo que Yotsuba me haga eso-dijo moviendo se para que dejarán y quejando se por el jalón de mejilla

-Neeee, tu tienes a una amiga que se llama Megu-dijo en sonrisa picara , y con ojos de matar

-¿Que quieres con ella? -se puso seria

-Miyu-grito Yoh quien salto de la ventana para tratar de ayudarla pero las cadenas le impidieron

-Quédate quieto-dijo el chico agarrando le el tobillo y impactando le con una ventana de un piso mas alto ,escuchando el golpe del cuerpo del chico con las sillas

-Yoh –grito Miyu derramando algunas lagrimas ,tratando de moverse .

-Hay que tierna, es ella preocupando se por su enamorado-dijo la mujer abrazando la , fue cuando de su hombro salio una serpiente una cobra que observaba a Miyu con ojos de morder.- Ella es Cleopatra –dijo acercando la a la chica .

-Aléjate –dijo la chica llorando ,unas nuevas imágenes se vinieron , era una niña que estaba aterrorizada y que siempre era encerrada en una habitación amarrada con serpientes y arañas ,cuando vio bien el rostro era ella .

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!-tiro un grito ahogador.

-Amemizu-. Se escucho una voz familiar apareciendo remolinos de agua que cortaron las cadenas que tenían atada a la castaña cayendo, fue agarrada en el aire por Megu que tenía en su mano sus navajas y la posesión de objetos – Imperdonables que hagas hecho llorar a Miyuki-chan – dijo enojada la pelirroja

-Ara , con que tu eres Megumi – dijo la bruja quien estaba sentada en una ventana – Que bueno saber que todavía queda la sobreviviente de esa tribu –dijo picaramente

-¿Tribu?- pregunto Miyu viendo los ojos de Megumi se tornaron rojos de furia y apretando los mangos de su arma

-Cállate y mejor pelea zorra –grito ella esparciendo una gran energía que se visualizaba era color azul oscuro y se iba aumentando su cabello pelirrojo se empezo a elevar las ventanas de ese lugar empezaron a explotar cada una al igual que las llaves de agua era un caos .

-Megu-dijo el Ainu quien la observaba de lejos, y se dio cuenta por los ojos era la tribu que los Ainus, habían exterminado ella era la ultima sobreviviente

-Te vas quedare todo el rato ahí chico dijo atacando lo con las cadenas que se mostraba ,su cabello era negro largo , su ojos eran de color verde , portaba una chaqueta que estaba abierta y que dejaba ver el atlético cuerpo del hombre , el ainu lo esquivo con su patineta y salto de la ventana el castaño con su posesión de objetos .

-¿Yoh estas bien?- pregunto Horohoro al recién llegado que estaba herido y sangrando su mano , Miyu al ver esa escena varias lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, estaba mojada , y paralizada por el miedo – ¿Porque?- agarrando un poco de arena .

-Ama Miyuki-chan- cuidado dijo Himeko que la ayudo a esquivar

-Himeko vete de aquí – dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pelo castaño

-Ama Miyu-antes de terminar

-Vete de aquí todo esto es por tu culpa si no hubiera ido a ese lugar nada de esto sucedería, ve a descansar en paz para que ellos no te atrapen -grito enojada la chica , el espíritu derramo unas lagrimas y salio volando del lugar .

-Será mejor así …Nadie te podrá atrapar ….-dijo la chica sintiendo como que algo la seguía , esta empezó a correr a algún lugar seguro , esquivando las cadenas que trataban de pegarle.

-Eres muy buena – dijo escupiendo un poco de sangre la bruja- Pero ante esta agua ya no lo seras – dijo enseñando un frasco con un liquido morado.

-No puede ser –dijo la chica viendo la sustancia , era usada por los cazadores de sirenas que al darle en las manos la quemaba y si llegaba a las piernas se mostraba la cola no importa si la sirena era muy fuerte ante esta sustancia se revelaba.

-Ahora esto se pondrá interesante – dijo el hombre observando como su compañera mostraba el frasco a la pelirroja y atacando a los chicos

-Cuchilla de Judas .- Ataco Yoh pero su ataque no servía

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa- Grito el ainu atacando las cadenas para que se congelaran pero no importaba lo que harían no se cortaban.

En la escuela para niños ricos donde estaba Naomi , estaba en la azotea mirando cielo azul y los pajaros – Será verdad…lo que dijo –suspiro , su espiritu acompañante que era una hada ( como la de Lyzerg ) la trataba de animar , por que estaba un poco deprimida fue cuando la puerta se abrió fuerte , apareciendo un chico de pelo verde quien la observaba con cara de pocos amigos tenía la posesión de objetos apuntando hacia ella – Todos los compañeros de ese tipo deben morir- dijo atacando la rodeando la con un hilo y colgando la empezando a ahorcarla.

-Qu…e…-dijo tratando de zafarse ,fue cuando su espíritu se tiro encima del muchacho para taparlo esto provoco que el hilo se soltara y se cayera esta tosio – Cof…cof.-para poder recobrar el aire la chica se subio a la baranda y dando un salto , cayendo en una rama a otra para poder escapar no tenía ningún arma para defender se , lo que le quedaba era escapar de ese sujeto .

Recien la colorina se había vestido, y enojada tratando de saber quien había sido la culpable de haber comido sus chocolates, tomo su mochila de mala gana y salio del departamento buscando algo de diversión lo único que le entretenía era molestar a Miyu con ese tarado de Asakura , patio una que otra lata que estaba botada encestando la dentro del basurero ,l- AAAAAH!!! QUE ABURRIDA TTOTT-grito a los mil vientos y patio muy fuerte la lata que cayo en la cabeza de alguien .

Ay-dijo dejando un chichón enorme , la chica solo siguió caminando de lo mas feliz como si nada hubiera sucedido esta fue agarrada de su blusa y tirada para atrás , como Yotsuba sabía tendo agarro la mano y lo levanto este cayo de espalda en el suelo , cuando supo quien era –ooo Tao-chi-dijo en tono burlón ,volviendo a caminar ,de lo mas tranquila , sintió que su pierna fue agarrada y la dio vuelta teniendo con una sola mano boca arriba sostenía su pie con una mano, y sus ojos dorados la miraban con cara vde odio por lo menos tenía short – Baja me –dijo enojada .

-No , hasta que sepas bien con te has metido cucaracha –dijo enojado , la palabra cucaracha rodo por la mente de la chica , el me dijo cucaracha …cucaracha un aura de enojo se produjo ,la chica puso sus manos en el suelo apoyando se , dando una patada y un giro dio unos par volteretas para alejarse , se acerco violadamente al chico lo agarro de su blusa y lo empezó a zamarrear – Mira idiota , elegiste a la persona menos indicada para decirle eso –enojada – Cucaracha mirate tu primero, tió eres solo un enano que anda diciendo eso , tamos casi a la misma altura , tu serás la cucaracha –pero después sintió una leve risa de el

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja – la chica lo miro con cara de más enojada

- ¿De que mierda te reís?-

- yo ..ser una cucaracha al lado tuyo somos iguales no me hagas reír maldita niña –dijo riendo , la chica lo observaba con cara de matar

- Con que te parece gracioso ,bueno veamos esto- dijo acercando se a el rodeando le sus brazos en su cuello – Yo siempre rió ultimo – dijo a pocos centímetros de sus labios

- Qu- no pudo terminar por que sus labios se encontraban besando se con ella , sintió un gran enorme aceleración de su corazón le estaba gustando este momento que mierda te pasa Len Tao tu no debes hacer ..eso …pero …es …bueno …,la chica lo soltó y se alejo de el ambos tenían un rubor en sus mejillas se puso a caminar , se dio vuelta y sonrio picaramente – Ese fue tu primer beso cierto…Pues también el mió-dijo caminando hacia el colegio.

La chica corría sin poder encontrar el dojos de quendo donde estaban las espadas de madera , se tropezó – Debes ser fuerte Miyu –volviendo a pararse , pero a sujetada con la cadena su pie derecho .La chica busco una roca y empezó a pegar a la cadena para que se rompiera se hizo unas moretones , y heridas para tratar de que no la pescaran , cuando llego a la casa entro y cerro la puerta refugiando se y asustada – Debo ayudarlos, espero que Himeko haya podido descansar en paz – dijo en un suspiro y derramando lagrimas . – Porque debería estar feliz de haya ido al cielo ,pero me siento mal .-dijo tapando se la cara fue cuando escucho un ruido de golpes , la puerta no duraría mucho boto un mueble donde había una gran cantidad de espadas de madera ,haciendo mucho ruido , lo empujo y lo puso para que no se rompiera tan rápido .

Fue cuando la puerta se destruyo y solo fueron dos golpes mas y el mueble se destruyo en mil pedazos .- Alguien ayúdeme onegai- grito la chica una enorme luz se acerco fugas donde estaba ella

-Ama Miyuki-chan voy en su ayuda – dijo Himeko quien cayo de golpe encima de la castaña y haciendo la posesión de almas

-O_o pero Himeko .-dijo ella preguntando

-Ama Miyuki-chan nosotras somos compañeras y yo la protegeré de cualquier idiota que le haga daño mas encima , usted fue nombrado mi shaman ,-dijo sonriendo la chica podía sentir la calidez de el contacto, las cadenas fueron paralizadas por un segundo , la cantidad de energía pura que emanaba se sintió por todo el patio

-Elija una espada para poder mostrar mis tecnicas y crearlas –dijo

-Esta bien – tomo una espada de madera que ya estaba vieja y gastada pero era excelente para ella.

-Preparada –dijeron ambas una enorme luz rosada corto las cadenas de donde estaba y corrio a rescatar a sus amigos , paso de lado de la bruja que tenía el frasco que Megumi, tenía quemaduras en sus manos

-¿Que?.- dijo Zasami que la vio de cerca una sonrisa picara fue de ella , y en abanicada

-Buterfly – dijo haciendo un enorme ataque dejando mal herida a la chica y dando se vuelta el hombre

-¿Que es ella?- dijo viendo como caía la chica al suelo ,camino sin energía hasta la pelirroja

-¿Megu-chan te encuentras bien?– dijo Miyu preocupada cuando vio sus heridas varias lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas – Gomen esto ha sido mi culpa

-No te culpes ya me ayudaste ahora me toca a mi hacer algo quedate sentada y no te levantes como todavía no estas acostumbrada a dominar tu energía espiritual te puedas desmayar – dijo sacando le con el pulgar las lagrimas y sonriendo .Se puso de pie y lanzo un ataque que hizo que todas las cadenas fueran destruidas . – Ryugan Tsunami .- apareciendo remolinos de agua cortando las cadenas – Ahora les toca a ustedes – dijo ella cayendo de piernas

-Vamos Amidamaru – dijo Yoh

-Entendido Amo Yoh – dijo su espiritu

-Kororo tu tambien .-dijo Horohoro preparando se para el ataque final

-Korororko – repondio su espiritu

-Cuchilla de Judas .

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa. .-

El ataque de ambos permitio que el hombre rescatara a la chica de pelo morado que estaba muy herida en una de las ventanas escapando pero antes de irse tiro una rosa rosada a la castaña – Muy pronto mi señor y usted se verán . – dijo desapareciendo y cayendo al lado de ella la rosa rosada la tomo y solo una imagen se le vino de nuevo pero esta vez su voz .

-Miyu Te amo.- desmayando se en el suelo y solo observando como una enorme flama roja volaba por los aires que sera se pregunto ..todo se volvía negro cuando desperó se encontraba en su pieza acostada , se levanto para tratar de ver si no había sido sueño , le dolía un poco al caminar cuando se vio las piernas las tenía vendadas ambas , toco la perilla de su puerta nueva y cuando salio , todo estaba oscuro solo la luz de living estaba prendida se acerco y estaba Megumi sentada en un sillón , en más grande se encontraba Yoh y Horohoro que estaba tomando un vaso de jugo que había servido por Shirley quien después se fue a su pieza.

-Miyu ya te despertaste – dijo Yoh quien se percato de su precensia .

-Eeeh.. si –asintió ella nerviosa.

-MiYuLiNa- dijo alguien detrás de ella un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña , cuando se dio vuelta encontro a Yotsuba con cara de pocos amigos, que sostenía una envoltura de chocolate apretando su puño .- Tu te comiste mi chocolate ówó pequeña glotona – agarrando las mejillas de Miyu estirando las tanto que , después apareció una pelea de humo , y un interrogatorio .- donde estuviste el martes de noviembre del 1978 – colocando la luz encima .

-Yo ni siquiera estaba viva …espero un segundo por que ese traje de Sherlock Holmes- dando se cuenta que estaba vestida y con una pipa que tiraba muchas burbujas

-Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo- grito enojada pegando le con su martillo y dejando a la castaña K.O

-Parecen que se llevan muy bien ella – dijo Asakura quien sonrió y después se puso serio – Yo quiero entrenar a Miyu para que pueda controlar sus poderes espirituales.

-¿Espirituales?-pregunto la colorina quien se quedo sin habla – No me digas Megu que ella empezó – dijo seria y después poniendo en frente de los chicos y golpeando la mesa con su mano – Nosotras nos haremos cargo de ella, muchas gracias por ofrecernos pero..Miyu –pero antes de terminar.

-Yo quiero .- dijo y todos quedaron que o_O- Yo quiero que Asakura-kun ..Yoh me entrene –dijo en un grito todos los presentes quedaron impactados

-Eso es lo que quieres Miyu – dijo Yotsuba escondiendo su mirada en su cabello , y derramando esas lagrimas que nunca derramo y se retiro , Miyu trato de detener la pero esta le pego un cachetada a su mano , y se encerró en su pieza.

La chica solo le pego a la puerta –Maldición – dijo entre dientes y agarrando su una foto de ellas , no podía creer que ella quería seguir con eso , tanto que la protegieron de todo relacionado con fantasma para que no viniera ese tipo y se las arrebatara , como no se dio cuenta que justo que el chico que le gustaba era un shaman, lo unico que hizo se tiro a su cama y rodó ante ella y cerro sus ojos entre lagrimas , la luna en ese momento estaba teñida de color rojizo como la sangre ….

-Yotsuba . – dijo la chica para después escuchar que empezarían desde mañana el entrenamiento que la vendría a buscar a las 6:30

-Esta bien – dijo ella , Megu quien se dio cuenta retiro a los invitados hasta la puerta y ellos se fueron se dirigió ante Miyu quien estaba sentada viendo un foto de ellas cinco había salido bonita ,. – Esta bien lo que hice – dijo triste

-No te preocupes ya se le pasara .-dijo calmando la y enviando la a su cama para que se fuera a dormir , fue cuando se acerco hasta la puerta de Nao-chan quien la ver ella todavía no había llegado y eso le preocupo ya era muy tarde.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- llendo al balcón y observando la luna

La chica corría sin respiro, descanso detrás de una maquina de bebida para poder recuperar fuerzas – uf.. ¿te encuentras bien Miyako?- le pregunto a su espiritu a su acompañante que le asintió , la chica perdía las fuerzas en sus piernas que cayo no les respondían su vista se empezo a nublar viendo borroso y deformando se la imagen de su hada acompañante , sus ultimos pensamientos fueron – Chicas taskete – perdiendo completamente el conocimiento en su parte posterior en su pecho donde se encuentra mas o menos la clavícula un signo de alas moradas se hizo presente formando se la marca del viento , que una gran cantidad de viento se hizo presente alrededor de ella empezando a elevarse su cuerpo apareciendo debajo de sus pie un una especie de símbolo pero justo fue envuelta por una gran cantidad de fuego y estaba siendo tomada por un chico de cabellos largos con una capa blanca, con una de sus mano le saco el mechón de pelo que le estaba cubriendo la cara ,

-Ahora no es el momento, de que se habra el sello sin antes yo no corromper la – dijo picaramente , pero justo fue sujetado por un hilo.

-Tu – grito saliendo el chico de cabellos verde mirando furioso , a el chico que le empezó apretar su mano tratando de pararle la circulación .

- Tan débil como siempre ni siquiera has podido estar a su altura hasta los otros estan cerca de el – rio burlando se y con una sonrisa un poco malévola quemo sus hilo y su arma que tenía haciendo daño en su mano .

- Ni se les ocurra meterse en donde no los llama en especial que si se le ocurra acercarse a ella y a las otras – dando una advertencia desapareció en un remolino de fuego.

Era tarde se levanto de su cama y vio una sombra – ¿Quien eres?- pregunto alterando se un poco , este no le respondió fue por un segundo leyó de nuevo sus labios – Te amo – dijo moviendo sus labios y sintiendo un terrible un mareo , - Todavía no nos podemos conocer vuélvete fuerte y encuentra la espada Chikon - dijo desapareciendo .


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Unbreakable

-Fue un sueño- se pregunto la castaña abriendo sus ojos impactadas y observando toda su pieza estaba la ventana abierta y ahí había una rosa rosada , esta se acerco y la recogió, otra vez , observo el día estaba hermoso despejado, solo fue cuando al bajar la mirada Yoh la observaba y le sonrió , recordó que hoy empezaba su entrenamiento salio corriendo directo al baño se ducho rápido lavando se el pelo sin poder meterse a la tina, salio de ella con la toalla puesta se puso unos pescadores de deporte rosados y una polera de tirantes blanca con una franja rosada y un poleron zapatillas blancas , tome un desayuno rápido , me lave para estar bien bonita y baje en el ascensor seguida de Himeko que me estaba siguiendo.

- Ohayo Asaku...Yoh – dije recordando que ahora nos decimos por los nombres , estoy tan feliz .

-Ohayo Miyu – me respondio y después me tomo mis manos me puse roja sus manos son tan calidas pensé para después sentir un enorme peso en ambas y en mis pie .

-aah? O_o ¿que es esto Yoh?- pregunte sintiendo el peso en mi extremidades

- son pesas de un kilo para que puedas regular tu energía espiritual – me dijo con una sonrisa un poco graciosa, después de eso corrimos 1000 km no se como no me desmaye con esa corrida y despues control de alma con Himeko solo a llegar a mi casa por la noche no podía llegar a mi cama porque me quedaba dormida en la entrada , y todos los días eran lo mismo ya había pasado una semana y fue cuando el viernes en la noche después de llegar de mi entrenamiento con el.

Por alguna razón encendí la televisión estaban dando noticias , me senté en mi cama y me empeze a cambiar la ropa para ir a tomar un baño fue cuando encima de escritorio alguien había dejado una revista de la espada Chikon estaba en Okaido en el museo , y se titulaba como una leyenda la deje encima de mi cama .

-Miyuki-chan – me dijo Himeko viendo lo que tiraba en la cama

- Despues hablamos debo hacer unas par de llamadas- dije saliendo de mi pieza ahí me dirigí hacia el teléfono marque el numero de Asakura , empezo a sonar y mi pecho se aceleraba fue cuando contestaron.

-Alo?- dijo una voz familiar.

- ¿Oyamada?-pregunte este me respondió que si – Te puedo pedir que le des este recado a Asakura-kun – dije tragando saliva – Que mañana no puedo ir a entrenar por que cuando llegue me tomaron la temperatura y tenía fiebre – dije una mentira piadosa .

-Estas bien no quieres que te vaya ver – me dijo preocupado.

-No, no estoy bien ,por eso no se preocupen así que ahora me voy a dormir – dije colgando el teléfono antes una respuesta marque el telefono de el tren .

-Alo me podría dar un pasaje de ida y vuelta a Okaido por favor – le dije a un amigo de Shirley .

-Miyu-chan como has estado, si mañana di tu nombre y te pasarán el boleto – dijo muy alegre.

- Si muchas gracias- dijo cortando el teléfono y acercando se a su pieza , agarro la manilla de su puerta y se fue a dormir.

Ya era la mañana y la chica se levanto muy temprano se puso un vestido que le había dejado Shirley para que se lo pusiera era de color era entero blanco tenía un listón rosa y un gorra era muy hermoso y con unas botas, rosadas eran muy cómodas , casi nunca usaba botas por que las encontrabas incomodas …saco un poco de plata de su alcancía , dejo una nota de que se salio por todo el día , volvía en la noche.

-Vamos Himeko.- dijo saliendo del departamento y bajando las escaleras junto con su espíritu.

- ¿Que es un tren?- pregunto

- Es un medio de transporte mucho mas rápido que los caballos , y en vez de demorarte días para llegar a Okaido te demoras aproximadamente 3 horas – explico , esta quedo maravillada.

- Wooooh ¡Ama Miyuki vamos mas rápido! – dijo volando mas rápido y la castaña tuvo que acelerar el paso .

-Espera – dijo llegando a la estación de tren casi sin energías suficiente con lo que corrio con Yoh en toda esa semana y esa pesa , se sento para poder recobrar el aire , se compro un jugo y se lo tomo al seco , .

-Aah vamos –dijo levantando de la silla y caminando a la caja de los boletos – Un boleto para Okaido de ida y vuelta – dijo la mujer que la conocía le paso las entradas , empezo ver que escalera tomaba pero fue cuando .

porque me hiciste levantarme tan temprano .- dijo el castaño que caminaba al lado de el chico bajo rubio

-Solo te dije que me acompañaras hasta la Terminal de trenes – dijo llevando una maleta – Mas encima, yo tambien te acompañe cuando tuviste que viajar ¿te acuerdas?  
- ah si , muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno Yoh aquí te dejo , nos vemos el lunes – dijo sonriendo le a su amigo fue cuando creyó haber visto a Miyu – La que va a línea 5 no es Yumeyiya – dijo viendo detenidamente al escuchar su nombre, camino con naturalidad pero cuando ya estaba lo mas alto corrio y se sentó a esperar que partiera el tren.

- Esta vació parece que podré echarme una siesta – dijo satisfecha y cerrando sus ojos. Fue cuando sintió que el tren empezó a moverse , esta abrio sus ojos y se puso a observar la ventana.

- Himeko que bueno que estamos las 2 yo creía que no funcionaría, aunque me siento un poco mal de esa mentira pero no le puedo decir que voy a buscar la espada Chikon para poder controlar mi posesión de objetos , aunque mas encima…- fue cuando miro a Himeko que tenía los ojos de sorpresa .- No me digas que te mareaste ni siquiera empezamos el viejo , pero los espíritus pueden enfermarse puso a pensar fue cuando el tren freno fuerte provocando que la chica se cayera se iba a pegar contra el suelo pero no fue así .

La luz del sol llego a los ojos de la pelirroja que este hizo que le abriera con lentitud los ojos con pereza , el cabello desordenado y sentando en la cama – ¿Que extraño sueño tuve?- estaba mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza le empezo a dar nauseas y tuvo que ir al baño corriendo.

Por Favor espere

Esta salio palida del baño – Estupido sueño – grito enojada para después ver que Naomi la observaba – Megu-chan te ves enferma te sientes mal?- se acerco a ella para confirmar si tenía fiebre – No tienes fiebre .- dijo aliviada para despues ver un papel lo tomo y eran las compras que Shirley les pedía y que usaran su nuevos vestidos que diseño, para ellas eran de color morado para Naomi, azul para Megu y Yotsuba rojo , era el mismo traje que Miyu pero las cintas y los conjuntos eran distintos….Yotsuba todavía no se despertaba por que era sabado y ella se levantaba mas tardar a las 2 .

-Bueno vamos hacer las compras Megu, para que hagamos el almuerzo temprano – dijo esbozando una calida sonrisa , ya pelirroja asintió , se vistieron y salieron , cuando llegaron al supermercado los trabajadores las saludaban y le daban ofertas muy buenas , las conocían desde pequeñas entonces eran como sus hijas.

-Muchas gracias – dijeron ellas saliendo del supermercado con muchas cosas.

-No crees que siempre nos dan mas de la cuenta – comento Naomi llevando las bolsas.

-Si aunque le digamos que no queremos nos dan mas n_n- no hay mas remedio.

- Megu-chan se siente mejor – pregunto su espíritu

-Si ya no estoy mareada – dijo

Fue cuando un hilo ataco a Naomi de repente , la pelirroja hizo su posesión de objetos rápido y corto los hilos con su navaja , observo de donde venía era HoroHoro con un chico de cabellos verde donde provenía la cuerda.

Si quieres pelea – dijo Megu poniendo se en frente de Naomi para protegerla no permitiría que a ningunas de sus amigas le hicieran daños, nunca mas como esa vez.

Detente Lyzerg –dijo el ainu sujetando le la mano.

Pero ella – dijo enojado pero despues resignado guardando su arma fue cuando Megu empezo a respirar muy agitado y fuerte parecía como si le faltaba el aire unos pasos dio para despues que su vista empezara a opacarse hasta quedar negro y su cuerpo cayera pero que fue a sujetado por el ainu , la tomo en brazos y la llevaron algún lugar para recostar la …fue cuando ella recordó cuando era pequeña .

-Megu-chan por que lloras – dijo una castaña que la observaba encima de su cama .

-Miyu soñé que a ti, te venía a buscar un chico y ese te llevaba a la fuerza y oponías resistencias para no irte de nosotras decías no yo me quiero quedar con ella y despues todo el lugar estaba rodeado de fuego por eso …tengo miedo – dijo abrazando la

-Tranquila nada va a pasar yo siempre estaré con ustedes pase lo que pase siempre – dijo abrazando la calidamente para despues –Megu-chan estas muy caliente – dijo poniendo su mano en su frente .- Estas volando en fiebre ,.- asustada fue corriendo a buscar a Shirley y a las demas –Megu-chan tiene fiebre – gritaba.

Para despues abrir sus ojos estaba recostada en un futón y al frente estaba el ainu, Naomi , un hombre rubio que le tomaba la presión , una mujer de cabellos rubios parecía una princesa ..

Se había despertado muy perezosa , su cabellos naranjo estaba desordenado , y bostezaba salio de su pieza para pasar al baño después ver que no había nadie , la chica se acerco a la cocina y habían 3 notas una de Shirley , Miyu y ,Naomi y Megu , agarro sus papeles y los botos .

-Cuando lleguen esas tías las mataré con mi martillo – dijo enojada y sentando se a ver la televisión este día iba ser solitario o no..

No había sentido el golpe del piso porque se pregunto , estaba encima de algo que amortiguo su golpe , era calido y su respiración era un poco agitada , abrió sus ojos de par en par ,se encontró con esos ojos serenos negros que la absorbían –Te encuentras bien Miyu – dijo preocupado por ella, porque la tenía encima , la chica se levanto despacio y se ruborizo, para luego quedarse en blanco –¿Tu?-pregunto para darse cuenta que estaban en el mismo tren - ¿Cómo si tu no ibas con Manta a dejar lo? ¿como pudiste subirte?- dijo desconcertada sin entender nada fue cuando vio su dedo de los que justo se le ponen el anillo de compromiso se había hecho un corte –Itay – dijo sangraba un poco fue cundo el castaño quedo observando su dedo para despues tomarlo – aah?! Que vas hacer – dijo para ver como este metía su dedo a su boca ,se ruborizo como tomate mientras este le chupaba el dedo ,cuando este se lo saco saco una especie de pañuelo rompiendo una tira ,colocando la como una gasa , Miyu estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos y en su mirada estaba roja , pero feliz , fue cuando esta se acerco a el por que el tren freno provocando que quedará cerca de su rostro sentía su respiración era leve y la de ella agitada que podía hacer.

-Nos levantamos por que si seguimos así alguno de los dos puede ser herido – dijo la chica ocultando su mirada en su cabello castaño y ayudando a pararse se sentaron en el asiento ,respiro hondo para preguntar – ¿Como supiste que yo iba en este tren? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Fue facil le pedí a Manta que revisara por su computadora todas las salidas en la mañana y justo después de las 00:54 aparecio tu nombre con pasaje a Okaido .- Esbozando su típica sonrisa

-Entonces te metiste a expedientes privados de salida , de trenes solo para saber si yo iba en uno – dijo un poco enojada

- Porque era extraño, que justo, te enfermaste y no hablaste personalmente conmigo si te sentías mal , y perfectamente te hubiera acompañado y no haber hecho esto – dijo serio pero puso su mano en su cabeza y palmando – No lo vuelvas hacer y confía mas en mi – dijo sonriendo calidamente

-Esta..bien –

Al llegar a la estacion de tren se bajaron , caminaron para poder buscar un mapa donde decía los museos , en el mas importante era donde estaba la espada ,fue cuando se escucho una mujer gritar .

-LADRON –grito , la chica observo se quito su bota y la empezo apuntar la tiro y le dio en su cabeza , esta camino con Yoh recogió y el hombre se despertó ,tomo Miyu como rehén

-Tranquilo que puedes salir herido – calmando al hombre y acercando se a el .

-Callate esta chica me ha pegado con su bota – grito enojado

-Porque usted estaba robando por eso .lo hizo .- sonrio

-Que te has creído chico – dijo pero fue un segúndo Yoh tomo un especie de diario y la enrollo , posesiono su alma al de Amidamaru , este lo agarro fuerte provocand que este se diera por vencido , por completo la mujer le dio las gracias ….cuando ya estaban en una parada de bus , el castaño fue a llamar a una maquina de telefono para avisar que no iba estar n_nU – Alo..Anita Hola..te quería decir – no fue capaz de terminar porque sintió enorme escalofrio en su espalda por parte de ella , estaba enojada …y lo haría sufrir cuando llegara esta le corto .En seco …dejando lo en estado en shock , mientras Miyu estaba de lo mas divertida observando una mariposa rosada que se había posado en su mano , quedando quieta ambos espíritus contemplaron a la especie encima de la joven .

- Te llamare Hertudriz- dijo contenta , estos al escuchar el nombre ¬¬

- El nombre …¬¬ - dijeron ambos , fue cuando …

Yotsuba estaba en una tienda manga , mirando cual podría comprar, estaba los shounen, shoujo , fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en mayores para 18 años yaoi , se acerco caminando sigilosa como una ladrona profesional . Tomo una , la abrio y empezo a leer , la primera pagina salía un hermoso joven que era el Uke que estaba dormido , la otra estaba el seme que se acercaba a el , la tercera se acercaba a el y le mordía la oreja ….(provocando un rubor a la chica) este se desperto trato de detenerlo pero fue detenido por el seme que loa agarro empezo a besarlo desesperadamente hasta que empieza a bajar por su cuello, al pecho y ….una hemorragia nasal lleno por completo el local , manchand a los clientes .

Son 550 yenes por ese manga . – dijo el vendedor, limpiando se la sangre .- No se preocupe esto se quita con vanish , - sonrio , la chica quedo en el suelo y levanto su mano .

– Me lo llevo – dijo casi sin sangre .

Son 131 yenes por ser clientes frecuentes – dijo acercando se a ella poniendo su mano se lo pagara esta saco sus monedas y se las tiro y salio de la tienda corriendo para leer el manga una risa malevo la se le vino a Yotsuba.

Jah apuesto que Megu tambien lo leera y cuando lo haga le sacaré una foto para sobornar la jojojo – se rio en forma Kodachi y caminando con una sonrisa que daba miedo y una aura que expandía dando escalofrios a los pobres transeúnte que caminaban por ahí

Su pulso ha vuelto a la normalidad – dijo el hombre tomando la preción se levanto y salio de la habitación quedando a solas la pelirroja con el ainu .Recostada ela le daba vuelta la cabeza , su respiración era agitada pero su fiebre había disminuido …pero el chico la observaba serio.

¿Que fue eso que iban detrás de Miyu hace unos momentos.?-pregunto , la chica solo escondio su mirada ella , juro a Yotsuba que no diría a nadie que el objetivo de ese sujeto eran ellas y en especial que quería corromper la escencia de Miyu para asi tener a las otras …Ella juro con todas que protegían a Miyu de quien para que no volviera repetir hace 4 años .

-Te pregunte algo – dijo serio , solo se dio vuelta para ignorar lo por completo, sus parpados empezaron a descender y cayendo en un sueño otra vez ese lugar lleno de llamas de fuego , solo se presenciaba a la castaña su ropa era rasgada su cabeza sangraba al igual que su estomago , su mano la tenia en su estomago deteniendo el sangrado.

Extendia su mano para pedir ayuda , pero esta fue pisoteada , de las llamas salio una chica de cabellos celeste gris que tenía puesto un traje extraño , pisoteaba la mano de la castaña con mucha fuerza , agarro su cabello y la levanto , esta se arrodillo para quedar a su altura – Nunca seras feliz – dijo cerca de ella – Tu vida solo es una miseria – decia otra mano de ella saco de su espalda una especie de cuchillo y enterrando en su mano dejando clavada en el suelo..Un grito ahogador salio de la boca varias lagrimas cayeron .

Megu no podía seguir mirando eso , estaba atrapada en un espejo golpeo con sus fuerzas para salir , pero no podía al igual que las otras …eso era cruel …

-¡¡Miyuuuu!!- grito asustada , fue contenida por el chico que trataba de calmarla sus lagrimas desbordas en sus mejillas se movía brusco pero este la abrazo

.Tranquila fue solo una pesadilla – dijo el chico , la pelirroja se movía cada vez mas fuerte , esa pesadilla era horrible quería salir de ahí .- Tranquila, yo te protegeré …para que no vulevas a llorar y rambien protegeremos a Miyu ….

-¡¡Tu no entiendes!!! Miyu es lo mas preciado que tenemos en este mundo ella nos saco de esa tristeza y nosotras volvimos a recuperar la felicidad al conocerla …ustedes no comprenden nada de lo que ellos quieren hacer con ella!! Ese maldito de cabellos largos nos quiere arrebatarla – grito enojada y llorando..

-¿Cabellos largos?- dijo sin comprender.

Estaba en otra habitación esperando a que Megu se recuperara , fue cuando la puerta se abrio y el chico de cabellos entro cerro la puerta y ….


End file.
